Wonderful Tonight
by Lu78
Summary: When something wonderful happens don't you just want to shout it from the roof tops. AU songfic, one shot


Title - Wonderful Tonight Author - Lu Rating - T Summary - Something that came to me after listening to I-tunes. When something wonderful happens, don't you just want to shout it fromt eh rooftops. Lyrics - Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton 

"Yes, oh yes, I'll marry you!" She exclaimed before throwing her arms around his neck. Martin scooped her up and swung her around. I had planned on asking her at the Christmas ball but the look on her face as she looked through her closet for something to wear I knew I had to ask her there and then.

It's late in the evening 

_She's wondering what clothes to wear,_

_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair_

_And then she asks me, do I look all right?_

_And I say Yes you look wonderful tonight._

She looks stunning in the gorgeous red dress she picked out for the evening's festivities. She didn't normally enjoy company functions but after asking her to marry me she has a certain spring in her step that I haven't seen in a long time. Placing the diamond studs in her ears she flipped her long blonde hair across to the other shoulder as she placed the other stud in her ears. As she stood straight she flipped her hair and gave it a shake before running her hands through it and then smiling at her reflection.

"Baby can you help me?" Samantha asked as she held out the necklace to me. I took the fine chain from her hands and placed it around her neck before placing a small kiss just below her ear. The small diamond shimmered against her pale skin.

"You look amazing." I stood back just staring at her. She was mine, all mine and I wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"Not looking so bad yourself there handsome." She smiled giving me a sweet kiss on the corner of my mouth. I could tell she didn't want to waste the make up she had just spent forever doing.

She lifted the long black wrap and small black handbag as we made our way out of the door.

We got to a party 

_And everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady_

_Who's walking around with me_

_And then she asks me. Do you feel all right?_

_And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight._

The party is in full swing when we arrive but everything seems to stop as we enter the ballroom. They all seem to watching us but we couldn't care less. We are so happy and wrapped in one another that nothing seems to want to bother us tonight. We make our way across to our table. Viv, Marcus, Jack, Maria, Danny and Jill are already there.

"Evening." I say to the table.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Jack asks us. Samantha can't stop smiling and frankly I don't want to stop.

"Well." I start before turning to Samantha. She nods her head at me before I continue. "I asked Samantha to marry me tonight and she said yes."

Squeals of excitement were heard around the room from our table. Everyone was up on their feet coming round to congratulate us. Danny almost swung Samantha above his head. He was so excited for us. All the women wanted a look at the ring while I was being smacked on my back and congratulated even more. I looked over to her. She looked up and into my eyes. 'I love you.' She mouthed. I mouthed it back. She was my world and tonight everyone knew it.

It's time to go home now 

_I've got an aching head_

_I give her the car keys _

_And she puts me to bed_

_And then I tell her as I turn out the light_

_I say my darling you were wonderful tonight._

I am gong to have such a hangover in the morning but I don't care. I have just had one of the best nights of my life. Samantha agreed to marry me and we had a great time at the Christmas ball. Everyone was so happy for us and they bought me alcohol all night. Samantha managed somehow not to drink anything. She whispered to me later on that one of us had to be the sensible one. We had brought the car with us after all.

As we drive home I can't help but stare at her. She is so gorgeous and soon she will be mine forever. Not that she isn't mine already but legally she will be my wife and I cannot wait.

She leads me upstairs into our apartment where she has to undress me because I can't seem to get my hands to work. "Okay my drunk man, into bed for you." She tells me as she lays me back against the soft pillows.

I lie there watching as she slips out of the red dress, being careful to hang it back on the hanger so it doesn't get crushed. Standing in her underwear she makes her way to my drawer and finds my favourite Knicks t-shirt and slips it over her head. She moves to her side of the bed and slips in. Sliding her way across she ends up in my arms and softly kisses my chest. "Night baby." She tells me. "Can you switch out the light?"

"Anything for you baby." I tell her. "I love you." I say as the room is plunged into darkness.

"I love you too. Night." She almost whispers as I hear her breathing change and know she has slipped into a dreamy sleep already. Snuggling her tighter I smile down at her face. She looks so peaceful. And she is mine. She was so wonderful tonight and I got to shout it from the rooftops. Well almost. Jack told the organiser of the ball and we were called up onto the stage and I got to tell an entire ballroom that we were engaged. Not quite the rooftops I had imagined but close enough. I just hope life continues like this for us. Because if it is this wonderful just now, who knows what is in store. All I know is that I am in love the most beautiful woman in the world.


End file.
